


Strip Truth or Dare

by Red_Hood_Bats



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: BAMF Jason Todd, Gay Jason Todd, Jason Todd Being a Little Shit, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd-centric, Truth or Dare, jason wears a lot of masks, no beta we die like jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Hood_Bats/pseuds/Red_Hood_Bats
Summary: Jason gets roped into playing truth or dare with the batfam.  If you want to avoid a truth or dare... you have to take off an article of clothing.Luckily for Jason, he wears A LOT of masks.a.k.a.  Jason wearing an unruly amount of masks.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 486





	Strip Truth or Dare

They were playing truth or dare. If you wanted to get out of a truth or a dare you had to take an item of clothing off.

Jason had been roped into this by Dick who claimed that he “was part of the family again” and should be “bonding” with everyone. Jason kind of liked the idea of being part of the family again but at the same time he really didn’t like the whole truth or dare thing. Plus, it was a spur of the moment thing so they were all still in costume, meaning that Jason didn’t get to throw on a bunch of clothing as preparation.

They were all seated in a circle. Jason was between Dick and Cass. Damian was next to Dick, then Tim. Between Cass and Tim, Seph completed the circle. 

“Jason,” Dick began, “Truth or dare,” Dick just had to choose him first. Jason rolled his eyes under his helmet.

“Dare.” 

“I dare you to not call Tim replacement for the rest of this game.” Dick said with a large smile on his face. Jason looked over to the replacement who was sitting with a smirk on.

“Restaurant, truth or dare.” Jason grinned. Tim’s… Restaurant's smirk fell.

“What.” 

Stephanie burst out laughing. “RED ROBIN!” 

“Yummm” Jason said in reply with a grin of his own. Bruce, who had been cleaning up, grinned at the joke, Jason felt his heart jump to his throat. Bruce then went upstairs, he was “too professional” or something. In reality though, Dick hadn’t forced him to stay because he didn’t want a fight to break out between him and Bruce.

Tim groaned. “Fine. I’ll do truth.”

Jason hadn’t thought this far. Ummmmm…. “What do you hate most about Dick.” Dick squealed in protest.

“He’s too sunshiney sometimes.” Tim paused, “but then again that’s also what I like about him…” Tim explained like a true sleep deprived teen. 

The game went on. Questions were asked, friendships shattered(Steph hadn’t watched Back to the Future) and Jason’s patience was dead. 

Everyone had taken off enough of their costume to have their face shown. Except for Jason that is. 

That changed when Tim asked him, “why did you want to kill me when you first came back to life.” Jason froze. The whole circle froze. 

Cass gave Tim a look. 

Jason took off his helmet. Only to reveal another full face helmet, but this one was made of cloth. 

The game continued. 

Then Jason was asked about his first kiss. He took off the cloth that covered his head to reveal another mask that covered both his eyes and bottom half of his face, leaving only his forehead exposed.

“Dude how many masks do you even have?” Steph questioned. Steph had taken off the cloak part of her costume, her mask, her gauntlets, and her left boot.

Jason just grinned, “a lot.” Jason may not have come prepared for this game, but he did have a lot of masks. 

The game continued. Slowly the game began to shift though. It became a game of ‘how quickly can we get Jason to take his last mask off.’ They asked him tough question after question. Jason considered just taking his shirt off to fuck with them, but he couldn’t bear to see their faces when they saw his autopsy scar. 

The next mask came off when Steph asked who he lost his virginity to. Steph made a joke assuming that maybe it was because he was still a virgin. In reality though, Jason would have been fine being a virgin. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. He just didn’t want to tell them because, like with his first kiss, he’d lost his virginity to a boy, and call him a coward but he didn’t want to deal with that at the moment… Especially considering that boy was Roy Harper.

He pulled off the mask to reveal a domino mask as well as a similar mask to the cloth one that covered his face but still left skin showing under the domino. Some might consider it a really long turtleneck, Jason didn’t care. 

Later on Steph asked him if he was a virgin and with a grin that she couldn’t see he said “no.” 

The question kept coming.    
  
“Jason, Truth or Dare.”

“Dare.”   
  


“I dare you to tell me if the person you had your first kiss with was the same one you lost your virginity to.”

“Nope.”

He’d figured out a few loopholes.

“Dick, I dare you not to ask me a truth or dare for the rest of this game.”

The next mask came off when Cass asked him what his most cherished memory was. The thing is, Cass wasn’t even trying to get him to take the mask off. Cass was too nice for that, but it was still the question that got him. He’d got his most cherished memory back and he knew what it was, but he couldn’t bring himself to tell them. He just couldn’t. 

He reached up and pulled down the turtleneck mask. 

“One left!” Steph exclaimed and jumped up. 

The ‘last’ mask came off not long after. 

“Do you have anything that would make people not fear the Red Hood as much if they knew it? If so what?” Damian asked. It was a good question. But he couldn’t answer it. How was he supposed to explain that his apartment had 3 cats and a dog living in it. In his defense he couldn’t just leave them to die. Plus, they were nice to him. The dog, dog, always woke him up when he was having a nightmare. Plus if he told them, they’d probably ask what their names were, and Jason was NOT about to tell them that he’d named his dog, dog.

“Ummmmm.” Jason said in thought. He reached his hand up. Steph held her breath. Dick clasped his hands in excitement. Even Cass looked excited.

Jason pulled the mask off.

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!” 

There was another mask. It was the last one, but they didn’t need to know that.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 36 minutes…. WOW
> 
> I know that Duke was absent. I really wanted to write him in, but frankly I don’t know a lot about how he acts and I haven’t had a lot of practice in writing him. Sorry y’all. I just didn’t want to butcher his character. Same for Harper Row.


End file.
